In order to facilitate drivers to observe the children at backseats in travel driving and to prevent the children from the accident, a kind of infant rearview mirror occurs at the market and is specially installed in automobile.
However, most of infant rearview mirrors doesn't have the light function at present, only individual same kinds of products have the light function. The infant rearview mirrors without light function aren't conducive to observing the babies during night driving due to darker light in the car. While few infant rearview mirrors with light effect are equipped with LED lamp bead on both sides which gives out light and directly shines on the rear seats. Drivers generate glare easily in the observation of infant rearview mirror, as a result, eyes can't adapt to the surrounding brightness immediately from the strong light to dark light and the traffic hidden trouble exists. Besides, babies would be shielded by the backrest of front seats due to small figure when sitting at rear seats. As a result, drivers can't observe babies from the infant rearview mirror and master babies' status completely.